


The Beginning of an Era

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: The King and the Skater (Infernal Edition) [4]
Category: Supernatural, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Female-Presenting Gabriel, How To Make Hellhounds, M/M, Presents, Referenced/Implied Orgy, Unusual Funeral Rites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam calls Phichit down to Hell to give him a most excellent gift.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Sam Winchester
Series: The King and the Skater (Infernal Edition) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530107
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for YOI Rare Pair Week 2021  
> Prompt: Surprise/Gifts

“Hey! Phichit!” Celestino waved him off the ice, and Phichit skated over a bit nervously. Sure, getting called off the ice to deal with something on his phone happened far more often than Phichit cared to admit, but Celestino never looked that annoyed by it. The annoyance didn’t seem quite genuine, but it wasn’t like him to fake it. Not even when it was a booty call who had just forgotten a time zone difference or something. Then Celestino handed him his phone. “His Majesty is summoning you. I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble for refusing a summons from the King of Hell.”

“You know you don’t have to call him that,” Phichit teased, sticking his tongue out at Celestino. The message wasn’t even a summons, just a simple request to call when practice was over so Sam could bring him to Hell to show him something. “So what’s got you annoyed?”

“He’s taking all the fun out of telling you you’re going to Hell.” Celestino winked at him as Phichit snorted a laugh. “If you want, you can leave a little early, we were almost done here as it was and keeping a king waiting is bad form!”

“Thanks, Ciao Ciao.” Phichit set his phone back on the side of the rink and skated a couple laps to cool down while wondering what Sam wanted to see him for.

Sam came and got him from the rink, waving to Celestino as they left. “I take it he’s come around?”

“He was worried that you’d fallen into the plan, and now that he’s had a chance to see that you’re still you, he’s back to fully supporting things.” Phichit stuck his tongue out at Sam. “He did say to tell you that if what you wanted to show me is your penis, then he was going to take letting me go early today out on me next time.”

“This could have waited until practice finished so you wouldn’t have to worry, but no, it’s not that. It’s better than that.” Phichit’s eyebrows shot up – although this was Sam, not Dean, it was believable. “I’ve been doing some research, and I found something that you might be interested in.”

Phichit tried to imagine what research Sam would be doing that he’d be interested in. He was a terrible Prince Consort, giving zero fucks about the realm his soulmate was in charge of, but he wasn’t sorry about that, either. Sam understood and encouraged the attitude. “What is it?”

Sam didn’t answer until they got to the throne room, where he retrieved a scroll. “So get this. I’ve been looking into how the hellhounds were created…”

“They’re not bred like other dogs?” Phichit interrupted. He did not want to hear about the only alternative he could come up with. Yuuri would kill him if he appeared to support such a thing.

Sam chuckled ruefully. “They are now, but the first hellhounds weren’t, and under prior administrations there were occasional other cases. Those mostly happened as you’re probably thinking, and I promise, as long as I’m king down here, it’s not happening that way again.” Phichit let out a sign of relief. This was not about creating a hellpoodle to give Viktor and Yuuri. “There are a few cases of hellhounds being created in another way, and I did a test run to see if it could be applied to other animals, and it worked perfectly.”

Phichit stared at Sam blankly, and then it hit him what Sam was probably saying. “Did you make me a hellhamster?”

“No, I made Castiel a hellguinea pig. Guinea hellpig? I’m not sure what, exactly, to call it.” Sam gestured to the scroll. “The thing is, part of the spell requires that the animal be bonded to the caster of the spell personally. Castiel was fine with me technically being the owner of the guinea pig, since it’s not like he could take it to Heaven with him, but your hellhamsters should answer to you.”

“Because I’m not going to Heaven anyway so may as well make Hell as fun as I can?” Phichit wished he had that one back as soon as it was out. Sam carried an incredible amount of guilt at the thought of Phichit being condemned for the crime of being the soulmate of the King of Hell. He hastened to reassure Sam, “I know that I’ll have a place in Heaven where I can rest and enjoy the peace and see whatever friends I want to up there.”

“Thanks for the correction.” Sam smiled and kissed Phichit’s cheek. “You’ll need my help, and you might not have one of the necessary materials on hand any time soon, but when you’re ready, give me a call.”

Phichit unrolled the scroll and noticed immediately what Sam meant. The first ingredient listed was the corpse of a hamster. “It doesn’t have to be deliberately made a corpse, right? It can just be a hamster that died of old age?”

“Of course. I promise that the only harm that will come to anyone from performing this ritual is that you’ll need to provide some blood for it, and that’s only three drops. It does have to be fresh, you can’t just keep some from getting a scrape on the ice.”

“Will the hellhamster have the personality or memories of the dead hamster? Will it know me as the human who loved it when it was alive?”

Sam shook his head. “It’s never been noted. The process of making a human a demon strips away all the memories and personality and just leaves the demon behind. Occasionally, the person was horrible enough to keep some memories, but I can’t imagine what a hamster could do that would make it partially demonic already. There is one case where a human went demon without losing anything, but that was Cain, and it’s something to do with the Mark of Cain.”

“The what?” Phichit shook his head. “Don’t answer that, I don’t care, it doesn’t matter. So I can use my pet hamsters to create the hellhamsters, but it’ll take the magic to make them recognize me as their overlord.”

“Exactly. Which is why you need to run the show. Prince Consort of Hell and Overlord of the Hellhamsters.” Sam pulled Phichit in for a kiss. “Figure if you live a nice normal lifespan, you’ll have a good diverse breeding stock of hellhamsters by the time you’re dead, and running the breeding program will be something for you to do when you’re down here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for YOI Rare Pair Week 2021  
> Day 5 Prompt: Endings/Death
> 
> All participants in the orgy are of age. If any potential participants squick you out, then they hung out playing cards or stuffing their faces with snacks in your version of things. :D (Except Phichit and Sam. But then why are you reading this fic?) If any potential pairings squick you out, then they just avoided each other.

Sam’s grand entrance drew exactly the reaction that Phichit had hoped for. Dean had set up the summoning circle, so there was an appropriate cloud of smoke and sulfur when Sam arrived with his attendant – Rowena, Phichit noticed with a grin, instead of the usual demon who would have attended this. Sam was keeping his promise to keep Meg away from Celestino. Sam was even dressed in a very fine suit, far better than his usual casual jeans and flannel, and holy shit was he actually wearing the spiky crown? He was! Sam caught his stare and let go of the somber expression for a quick wink. Then he took an obsidian ewer from Rowena and offered it to Phichit. “Please accept this gift of unholy water for the ritual bathing, and the sponsorship of the King of Hell for this funeral.”

Phichit took the water with a bow. “Thank you, your majesty.” He smirked at the whispering among his friends who hadn’t ever quite believed that his soulmate was the King of Hell. It was almost as funny as the look on Dean’s face when he was explaining that yes, he held funeral rites for his hamsters, and it was mostly an excuse to get his friends together to drink and hang out. And then Charlie and Kevin’s faces when they showed up because Dean invited them because it was about damn time Charlie and Phichit were in the same room. Castiel, at least, had seen it before and believed in the ceremony.

Very carefully, Phichit poured the unholy water over the corpse of his hamster Fluffurio. In addition to being part of the funeral, it was also preparing the corpse for the ritual. When he had finished, Yuuri stepped up to sprinkle unholy water on the corpse, followed by Guang Hong, Celestino, and various others who were either familiar with the ritual or curious enough to follow the example like Charlie. Then Phichit put it on the pyre he and Sam had built. It wasn’t quite time to set fire to it, but they were ready when it was. “Thank you for coming, everyone. Drinks and snacks on the patio, and Celestino has promised that he is selectively blind and won’t snitch on anyone who cheats on their diet as long as they’re reasonable about it.”

Most people started out, but then Christophe stopped short and turned to look at Phichit. “Wait. Sam’s here. Does that mean the traditional post-snacks activity is cancelled?”

Phichit put a hand to his mouth, trying to figure out what to address first. Leave it to Christophe to be the one to bring it up even without knowing that Sam knew that it was traditional for anyone who cared to come to join in group sex to comfort Phichit. That wasn’t exactly part of a traditional funeral, but hey, it’s not like they were disrespecting a dead person’s memory, and how often could Phichit get this many of his fuckbuddies in one place when none of them had to worry about landing a triple axel or a quad anything? He had forgotten to mention that particular detail of events to Dean, which meant that there was a good chance it hadn’t spread among their friends. Whoops.

Sam sauntered up to Christophe. “I sure hope not. I was looking forward to it, and I kind of promised Rowena.”

“That’s that settled, then,” Phichit said. “Get your snacks and get well hydrated and then anyone who wants to join in is welcome to head upstairs for the orgy of comforting the bereaved. If you’re not into that, feel free to hang out and keep snacking, or go for a swim out back, or just head home.” The look on Dean’s face was well worth it. Apparently, Sam hadn’t warned him about that one either. Castiel skipping out on the snacks to head upstairs to wait had some of Phichit’s friends looking shocked, especially Leo.

Sam walked over to him. “Angels aren’t all holy and above it all. You’re familiar with the archangel Gabriel?” Leo nodded. “He’d haul himself out of his grave if it meant the chance to get in on this.”

“Thankfully, that won’t be necessary.” Phichit didn’t recognize the woman who spoke, but Sam obviously did and was startled to see her. “Hiya, Phichit, nice to meet you. Name’s Gabriel. Heard about the funeral and the plans for afterward, and there was no way I was missing out on this. Sorry for crashing.”

“No you’re not.” Sam stuck his tongue out at Gabriel. “Are you going to join us for snacks, or head upstairs with Castiel to get the party started?”

“Depends. Your kind of snacks, or the good kind?” Gabriel headed outside, and Phichit relaxed when he heard the happy noise. Whether that was at the pies and candies or the relatively healthy stuff for the skaters, hard to say, but either way he hadn’t pissed off an archangel by providing bad snacks.

Phichit left the orgy a bit earlier than he normally would have, Sam on his heels. There was one last rite to complete. Meg was waiting for them at the pyre, and she started pouting as soon as Sam got in. “I know I’m supposed to be staying away from Celestino, but you owe me an orgy now. Just so we’re clear.”

“I’ll talk to Cas, see what we can pull together,” Sam promised. “Did you bring the supplies I asked for?”

“Don’t insult me.” Meg pointed to the bag at her feet, crouching to open it and show that everything was in there. “At least tell me I can bear witness to the miracle of infernal life?”

“Phichit?” Sam deflected.

Phichit took the obsidian knife Meg held out to him. “Of course you can stay, Meg. Let’s do this.” He walked to the hamster-sized pyre and reached out to stroke Fluffurio’s fur one last time while he was still Fluffurio. Then he carefully lit the pyre on fire. As soon as the flames were high enough, he passed the knife through them, and then used it to very carefully prick his finger. Three drops of blood dropped onto the pyre, and the flame whooshed up higher. While Sam tended to Phichit’s hurt finger, Meg handed him a piece of paper with an Enochian phrase to read. Sam had included a phonetic pronunciation with it, which helped immensely as Phichit struggled to get it out. As soon as he finished, the pyre blazed up bright, and then the entire room went dark.

When Phichit could see again, he was staring at two red dots that stared back at him. The black fur was hard to see, more smoke than flesh and fur, but Sam had warned him about that. He couldn’t see any of his beloved Fluffurio left in this hamster’s snarled and twisted features, which was not a surprise but something of a disappointment. At least he was prepared with a backup name. “John?”

The hamster crept forward, into Phichit’s hand. It squeaked at him, and Phichit’s face lit up as he held him up to Sam and Meg. “It worked!”

“John?” Sam said in disbelief. “You’re naming your hellhamster after my dad?”

Phichit shrugged. “Somehow I can’t see you going along with naming a kid after him, so why not?”


End file.
